


In The Beginning

by julyjunejanuary



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Poetic, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julyjunejanuary/pseuds/julyjunejanuary
Summary: A story about letting go and holding on.--"In the beginning there was only Time." the Moon began, and the Stars leaned closer to hear the story. "He walked to the beats of the ticking of clocks, and he never stopped his endless cycle.Soon, Death joined him, in a whirlwind of a dark, musty cloak that smelled of earth and chocolate and old parchment. She pulled back her hood and Time saw a round face with kind eyes. Death smiled, and greeted Time in such a kind way that Time thought perhaps this wasn't Death at all, for how could Death be kind? But Time was proved wrong again and again, as she proved to be the only one for Time to talk to.
Relationships: Fate/Chance, Moon/Sun, Time/Death
Kudos: 6





	1. The Stories

"Little Stars, do you know the story of Time?" the Moon asked, from her perch in the sky.

"No," the Stars chorused, twinkling back at her.

"I must tell it to you." the Moon said, for every little Star in the galaxy must hear the Story of Time.

"In the beginning there was only Time." the Moon began, and the Stars leaned closer to hear the story. "He walked to the beats of the ticking of clocks, and he never stopped his endless cycle.

Soon, Death joined him, in a whirlwind of a thick dark cloak that smelled of earth and chocolate and old parchment. She pulled back her hood and Time saw a round face with kind eyes. Death smiled, and greeted Time in such a kind way that Time thought perhaps this wasn't Death at all, for how could Death be kind? But Time was proven wrong again and again, as she proved to be the only one for Time to talk to.

So Time and Death worked together until Death had to travel, into the future, to collect the mortals when it was their time. And Fate was created to keep Time going, lest he fall into a deep ocean of sadness, longing for Death.

Fate tiptoed around her threads, weaving them together in a beautiful pattern. She would work far into the night, keeping everything in order. But Time wished only for the company of Death, and traveled forward, searching for Death. Fate let him, because she knew that Time could never stop.

This was their routine until Chance decided to join them at the helm of the Universe. Chance was as beautiful as Death, and ran forward with all of the might of the gods. Chance disrupted Fate's work in an uncontrolled whirlwind of events, every so often.

And Time searched for Death in the fog.

Love was born from stardust fallen to the Earth, and Fate fell in Love with Chance. Fate waited, collecting knots, until Chance came and fixed them all.

"Chance," Fate said, causing Chance to pause at the door. "Do you Love me?"

"I cannot. Forgive me." Chance walked out the door, with a melancholy expression on her face, for she did love Fate, but she could not allow herself to. It would disrupt the flow of the Universe, and Time would be unhappy. In reality, Time was too focused on Death for Chance to be a problem, but how could Chance know this? So Chance never told Fate she loved her, and it tore Fate apart. Chance took her place in the order of things, and Time searched for Death in the deep blue sea.

Sometimes, Fate can return to her old room and unknot the build-up. But only sometimes.

Time and Chance lived on, Fate and Death only memories of loves left unloved."

The Stars twinkled with delight from being told the long-awaited story, and the Moon sat on her perch in the sky, contented.

"But what is your story?" Polaris asked, for she was the bravest of the Stars. The Moon sighed.

"My little Star, that is for another time." the Moon closed her eyes, lost in memories.

"When will that time be?" Betelgeuse asked timidly, for he was the most shy of the Stars. Once more the Moon sighed, opening her eyes.

"When Time meets Death."

"But when will this happen?" said the stars of Perseus together, for they were the youngest and didn't know such things.

"Sometime in the future." the Stars sighed at this answer.

"Now, my little Stars, it is time for the Universe to be quiet." the Stars quieted, and the Moon was left to herself.

She remembered when she first met him, and every time after.

"Why do you hide your face?" He had asked, and she had shown her face, but only for him.

"I am only nervous." said the Moon.

"You shall not be anymore, because you are beautiful."

"You are quite kind, but I'm afraid I do not know you."

"I am Sol, but the mortals call me the Sun." the Moon gasped, for she had heard of him. The Planets spoke of him every second of the night. He laughed, warm and rich, at her gasp.

"Who are you?"

"I am the Moon, but you shall call me Luna." Now it was the Sun's turn to gasp, as for all the Planets spoke of the Sun, they spoke of the Moon even more.

They spoke for an eclipse, until the mortals got scared and wrote stories of dragons and frogs and wolves. Time, on his endless search for Death, traveled into the sky and saw fit to tell them to let each other go, for Love was not worth it. But the Sun and Moon did not listen to Time, and they fell in Love again and again, causing stories of poisoned food and angry Suns. They did not mind, for Love blinded them, and Time sat at the precipice of insanity, pulling them apart and pushing them together.

Eventually, the Moon realized the Stars were asleep, and she sat on her perch in the sky, longing for the Sun.


	2. Epilogue

“Time, have you been waiting all these many years?” a figure in a dark cloak said, and another figure stepped forward to the beat of the clocks, tears tracking down his dusty face.

“I would wait forever, if only to see you as the day I met you, when you were the only thing in the world.” the second one replied.

“I have missed you, Time.” the cloaked one said.

“As have I.”

And so Time and Death met again, and the Stars asked the Moon for the story they were promised, so long ago.


End file.
